


Love Letters

by My0wnlittleworld247



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, UtaPri
Genre: Gay Sex, Group Sex, Group fun ;), Love Letters, M/M, Utapri - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My0wnlittleworld247/pseuds/My0wnlittleworld247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's sent a mysterious letter to each of the boys, each letter containing an invitation to a bit of fun... group fun ;) Yaoi. MA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the love of...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19418) by Bligy. 



**Love letters:**

 “Soooo… we’re all here… is no one going to say anything…? Who-um… who wrote that letter?” enquired Syo after a minute of awkward silence, flushing pink at the memory.

All six members of _Starish_ had come, drawn to Ren and Masato’s room by a mysterious letter slipped under their door. Oddly enough for Ren and Masato though, they had also received a letter, and they weren’t in fact, as one might think, responsible for this gathering, though whoever was had chosen their room for reasons unknown.

Ren scanned the faces of the other boys. He was sitting casually on his bed, with Masato leaning against the bed stand beside him. Before him was an impassive Tokiya, Natsuki looking rather confused and curious beside him, and two chagrined boys next to them. Syo’s face was pink with awkwardness, but Otoya far more embarrassed, pointedly looking at the ground.

Ren’s gaze flicked to Tokiya’s expressionless face as he slid off the bed. “By process of elimination, I say it was Toki-chan who sent the letters” Tokiya shot a dirty look for the stupid nickname, “and how did you arrive at that conclusion? Care to share your process of elimination?”

“Sure. I know it wasn’t me who sent them, and Masato’s handwriting is far neater than the handwriting in the letters; Syo was the first person to ask who it was that did write them; I don’t believe Natsuki has the capacity to send such a letter, he’s not really the type; and let’s be honest, Otoya? Honestly, does anyone fault my logic?” He gave them all a look, eyebrows raised.

“I do,” met Tokiya, “You’re logic was fine, but I’m afraid you’re wrong, because I assure you, I never sent those letters” murmurs of confusion sounded through the room. Clearly everyone had been content in believing Tokiya had sent the letters.

“Natsuki…?” began Ren. The blond shook his head, looking even more confused. “But then that only leaves…”

Every head turned to face Otoya, who was standing there stiffly, becoming even brighter still. “I—I just… I mean… I mean we’ve all got… chemistry… don’t we?  I was thinking, well, I wrote the letters okay! I was thinking how this could… work out… and then I sent them to you all! I don’t know why, I swear! And then when I went to get them back, you were all in your rooms, and I couldn’t! And I—and I couldn’t face anyone, and there was nothing I could do…” He trailed off lamely, staring intensely at the floor, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

Each boy simply stared at the mortified creature before them, too surprised to say anything.

“Why did you choose our room?” asked Masato, who had been silent up until now, breaking through the awkwardness that was beginning to form anew.

“I… well, I thought you and Ren would probably say yes, but I didn’t know about Tokiya… it would have been _really_ awkward if you’d all shown up and he’d been against it…”

“Otto-chan, you should stop blushing,” stated Ren, walking towards the red haired boy, “I’m personally rather grateful for this situation.” He reached for the shorter boys chin, pulling it up, and leaning down to place a delicate kiss on the boy’s mouth.

When he pulled away, Otoya was staring wide eyed and open mouthed at the tallest boy, his face turning shades of red that Ren hadn’t known existed.

“Oh come now, it was just a kiss, besides, what you asked for in that letter of yours was a little more… graphic than a ki—”

“I know! I was—It was just a spur of the moment thing though, I didn’t mean—”

“What you meant is irrelevant; you made an offer you can’t take back” interrupted Tokiya

There was a very quiet murmur of agreement; after all, their coming here today meant they wanted in.

“I was just wondering,” started Syo, who had completely recovered from his chagrin, “in the letter you sent me,” he said, addressing Otoya, “it was pretty… personalised… I mean you wrote about _me_ , not just a generic letter… and some of the things you wrote couldn’t be applied to say, well… others in this room… so I was just wondering, what did you write in everyone else’s letter’s?”

Otoya, who had begun to calm down, once again flushed, burying his face in his hands, clearly not about to tell them what he wrote.

The other members looked at each other before Syo continued, “He wrote to me that I was…tch, really cute and petite, and that he wanted to ‘run his hands over my slim hips, and learn what kinds of sounds I make.’” He finished, his lips twisting in annoyance.

“How cute,” answered Ren, “to me he simply wrote how he wanted to ‘wind his fingers into my hair, and be dominated by my hard, sexy body’, perfectly understandable really” he said with a sly grin tugging the corners of his mouth.

The group was split between rolling their eyes, and staring at Otoya with disbelief. Otoya still refused to look up from his hands.

“I didn’t really understand mine… he told me that ‘he liked my cheerful side, and something about liking the dangerous sex appeal I showed during Hayato’s concert, but that one day ‘he might like to experience the raw sadism I showed Syo that one night he happened to overhear’ … but I don’t really know what he’s talking about…” Everyone turned to face Syo and Natsuki, Otoya excluded of course. Ren had a knowing grin, and neither he nor Masato looked remotely surprised, and confusion once again lit Natsuki’s eyes; Tokiya however stared open mouthed at the petite boy, the front of his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight.

Syo met each of their gazes and shrugged. There’s no sense in being embarrassed about having experience, even if that experience was rather rough, painful, addictive, and apparently old news to three of his friends.

“Mine was a little… poetic…” admitted Masato, “but basically he told me that my ‘stoic disposition made him hard’… but there were a lot of pretty words in between.”

Satisfied with this, they met Tokiya’s gaze, who shifted uncomfortably, “He, um… well he told me that I was a stuck up prig…” he looked into their shocked faces and hurried to explain, “th-that I was a bastard for not telling you all the truth to begin with, but that even when you all found out, there was something about me that he couldn’t not forgive… that… well… that he liked me for more than just my looks or any experiences I could offer him-” Tokiya broke off, his throat thick with suppressed emotion.

Swiftly, and to everyone’s surprise, he strode quickly to the red haired boy, pulled his face out of his hands, and kissed him, one hand around Otoya’s shoulders, the other cupping the back of his head. They stood there in a heated embrace, Otoya returning the passion of his roommate, reaching up to wrap his arms around Tokiya’s neck.

So Otoya had no problem with kissing his crush in front of his friends, but blushed insanely when kissing someone else? Ohwell, Otoya didn’t make complete sense anyway, seemingly panting after Haruka, then writing love letters to his male band members.

It might have been awkward for the remaining boys, if it weren’t for the fact that the only two of the group who would have found it awkward, were the two wrapped in each other’s arms. So instead they stood there watching the show, their interest peaking as tongues were added to the kiss, and Tokiya steered them to the bed. The fell onto it with a _fwump_ ,and Otoya rolled over to straddle the dark haired boy.

Ren turned from the display, “well that’s more like it, “he grinned, “why not start a little fun of our own?” He leaned down to Syo, lips brushed his collar bone, before raising to meet Syo’s mouth, his hands disappearing behind the small boy to slip beneath his waistband, running over the smooth skin.

Syo groaned, his eyes hooding with lust. _Well it’s not as though I’m a virgin, why bother being reluctant?_ With that thought in mind, he wrapped his arms around Ren’s neck, adding tongue in a rather more experienced manner than Tokiya and Otoya had done, being slowly backed into a wall.

Syo and Natsuki were technically a couple, but Natsuki didn’t mind sharing, as long as he joined in too, Syo wasn’t sure about how _Satsuki_ would take sharing his lover, but he’d just have to cross that bridge when he got to it.

He twined his hands through Ren’s hair, aware that he was stealing Otoya’s fantasy, while gauging Natsuki’s reaction. After all, saying you’re okay with something doesn’t necessarily mean you are.

Natsuki on the other hand had stopped paying attention to Syo, and was currently in the middle of what appeared to be an intimate “stare off” with Masato, the two standing very close together, staring heatedly at one another, their breathing laboured… which may have been intentional to set the mood or something, because it seemed to Syo that they hadn’t even touched yet, let alone done anything to warrant huffing and puffing.

Syo was a bit surprised to find that they hadn’t started yet. He knew of course Natsuki wasn’t just “not a virgin” but one of his sexual tormentors of the last few years, the other being Satsuki. He didn’t know how experienced Masato was, but with Ren by his side since childhood? Not really much chance of staying particularly innocent.

“Innocent little Syo-chan, how very rude of you to stray your attention from me even for a second. Perhaps I shall have to punish you for such disrespect.” Drawled Ren, his voice lazy, but eyes bright with arousion, he could see that Otoya and Tokiya had already discarded their clothes, and were stroking each other between the legs. Otoya was making little gasping noises, while Tokiya was trying unsuccessfully to suppress his moans. Both were blushing rather cutely.

“Innocent you say?” Asked Syo, his eyes we different somehow, not obviously so, but the faint smile and sudden smug aura had Ren looking closer… and there it was. He looked predatory, enough that Ren had an inane sense that the cute little boy in front of him was the one really in control, and that the only reason Ren wasn’t screaming below him, was because that wasn’t how Syo liked it.

“Well that’s true, you aren’t quite as innocent as you seem, are you?” commented Ren.

Syo’s smile grew, and now you didn’t even have to look for it. He looked like a lion among lambs, no longer a wolf in sheep’s clothing. “Jinguji, I could teach _you_ some things.”

“Then perhaps we should save that for another day, when we’re nice and alone, and you have access to your handy little box of toys” answered Ren, referring to the chest at the end of Natsuki’s bed, which held the pair’s collection of questionable belongings.

“It’s a date” whispered Syo, reaching for Ren’s trouser front, undoing the button and pulling the zip down, before slipping his hands beneath the taller boy’s shirt and lifting it up, but Syo could only lift so far before his arms could go no higher. Ren took over from there, pulling his shirt over his head and discarding it, then slipping his hands beneath Syo’s shirt, and pulling it off, and throwing it down with his.

Neither boy was wearing shoes or socks in the room, making it easy to relieve each other of their pants, slowly stripping each other of their clothing, until there was no more to strip.

A menacing smile spread across Syo’s lips, and he gave a short wink to the tall boy, falling to his knees and reaching for Ren’s erection, rubbing his thumb over the tip before leaning forward to take the appendage into his mouth.

Nearby, Otoya gave a wild moan from the base of his throat, the sound deep, contrasting with his everyday voice.

Tokiya had lathered his fingers in saliva and one by one slipped them inside of the red head.

While Tokiya had apparently managed to regain his composure, Otoya was blushing furiously; he loved that his crush shared his feelings, he loved that Tokiya was inside of him, he loved that this was a truly enjoyable experience. What he didn’t love, was the squelch that followed every movement as the dark haired boy pistoned his fingers inside of him.

Tokiya however disagreed. Those sound effects had quickly become some of his favourite sounds, and he was looking forward to future opportunities to make those sounds.

He pulled his fingers out, noting how thoroughly they were dripping. Apparently further lubrication wouldn’t be necessary.

He stroked his fingers down Otoya’s thighs, trailing moisture in his wake, before taking hold of his legs and pushing them apart. The new position gave Tokiya a much greater view of his partner; he couldn’t help but blush at the sight of Otoya’s spread form, his opening dripping as it winked lewdly at him.

Tokiya leant forward, brushing his lips across Otoya’s entrance.

“Ahh! N- ah! Stop, I-” begged Otoya, brought to a new level of embarrassment as Tokiya ignored him, running his tongue around the rosy pucker, licking the dripping moisture. He pushed his tongue in gently, unprepared for the resistant ring of muscle he met. His tongue simply wasn’t strong enough to break those barriers alone. He pulled away, disappointed, but his mind was full of plans and training to make such a thing possible in the near future. A future he fully intended to make a reality.

Pulling away from his disappointment, he focused on the present, lining himself up against Otoya’s entrance, before pushing in and holding still, “If you want me to continue, you’re going to have to ask for it” Tokiya informed the shocked boy beneath him. He hadn’t quite got the hang of this teasing business yet, but a little practise and he could really start to enjoy such a hobby.

Otoya’s eyebrows furrowed, a scowl crossing his features as he looked away, “You’re seriously going to make me ask for it?” he asked incredulously.

“Of course. Now why don’t you try asking nicely, “Pretty please, I beg you Tokiya-sama, let me come!” a dreamy smile grew over his face, though if he were being honest, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep from moving for much longer.

“Tch, like I’d say such a thing” countered Otoya defiantly, though his desperation was growing, and he wasn’t sure how long he could keep his disobedience going.

“Ohhh? Is that so?” asked Tokiya, the strain in his voice barely audible. He carefully changed his angle, pulling out and pushing back in again, creating a friction that had Otoya gasping, grasping his arms for support.

“Damnit, you bastard, just fuck me already,” Whispered Otoya.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t quite hear that” replied Tokiya, enjoying the look of hatred he earned from the red head, could you perhaps speak a little louder for me?”

“I SAID FUCK ME ALREADY!” he yelled.

Everyone in the room froze, their eyes fixed on the red haired boy pinned beneath the tall, dark haired Tokiya.

Syo gave a little chuckle in appreciation of the situation, the vibrations running down the flesh that was still inside him mouth causing Ren to gasp, tightening his grip on the boys head.

“Well, if you insist,” was all Tokiya said in reply as he began rocking back and forth, gaining speed.

Natsuki was the first to turn away, pulling Masato’s attention with him. He raised two fingers to Masato’s lips, and Masato opened his mouth obligingly, but caught the tips of the two fingers gently in his mouth, his lips quirking at the corners into a mischievous smile.

“Do you honestly believe me to be such a virgin that I’d need preparation?” he asked, pulling the digits from his mouth.

Natsuki’s lips parted in surprise, his eyes widening before breaking into a childlike smile, pushing Masato backwards until his back met the wall. He leant forward, lips locking with Masato’s as their tongues invaded each other’s mouths.

Masato broke the kiss, sliding to the ground and undoing Natsuki’s trousers, pulling his length out and swallowing it whole. He coated it generously with his saliva before standing back up and undoing his own trousers, pulling them off.

Natsuki was done with being well-mannered, and without a word lined himself up with Masato’s opening, pushing inside the hot cavern. He began moving at once, bracing an arm against the wall.

Masato linked his arms around Natsuki’s neck for support, wrapping his legs around his waist, as he was pushed against the wall, the force keeping him in place as the blond rammed again and again into him, the strength of his thrusts taking Masato by surprise. He scolded himself for being surprised; he and Ren had spectated this aggressive dominance over Syo on a number of occasions.

They spoke no words, sounds of pleasure the only sounds passing their lips.

Nearby, Tokiya and Otoya were nearing their climax. Tokiya’s thrusts were becoming more and more erratic, and Otoya was pushing against him with all his strength, meeting his movements.

The red haired boy have a scream of ecstasy as he came, splattering them both with his release. Tokiya kept moving until he too hit his climax, stiffening as he released.

Tokiya glanced at the other boy, _heh, figures you’d be the type to fall asleep right after an orgasm_ , he smiled, chuckling to himself as he pulled out of the boy, unsure of what to do now.

Across the room Ren had just reached his orgasm, releasing into Syo’s mouth, who swallowed the bitter fluid contentedly. Ren took in his surroundings, noting Tokiya sitting beside the unconscious Otoya. He caught Masato’s eye, nodding toward the pop star. Masato, who was still being pounded into understood what Ren was saying.

“Hey, why don’t we finish this round a little quicker, ne?” he whispered into Natsuki’s ear, who clearly had no intention of slowing. Masato drew his attention to Tokiya, and the blond boy made a sound of understanding. Both boys were experienced and to a certain extent, in control of their orgasms, and neither was close to a satisfying climax, but they let their control weaken, forcing themselves closer and closer, Masato pinching a nipple to help himself along, and within minutes they climaxed, taking a moment to catch their breath.

“Ichinose-san!” called Masato, still impaled on Natsuki’s length, “Why don’t you come join us over here?” he asked, leaving no room for refusal.

Ren, who was engaging in a friendly tongue war, had also been watching the others, and satisfied that no one was being left out of the fun, returned his full attention to the blond bombshell pinned beneath him on Masato’s bed.

Syo, who was becoming annoyed at Ren’s half attention, broke this kiss, starting from the collarbone and running his tongue along Ren’s neck, before latching gently onto the lobe of his ear, pulling his attention well and truly back where it belonged.

Ren reached down to tweak a pert nipple feeling it harden at his touch, and with a firm roll between his fingers enticed a breathy gasp from the short boy. The feeling of Syo’s hot breath on his skin was intoxicating as the small boy clung to his neck.

Growing tired of play, Syo leant up again, his mouth moving against Ren’s ear, “Why don’t we take this to the next level, ne, Ren?”

“Heh, impatient, aren’t we?” he jibed, though wholeheartedly agreeing. He reached down, running his hands gently along Syo’s body until he reached his slim hips.

Carefully he lined up at the boy’s entrance, dripping with saliva from Syo’s previous administrations.

He pushed inside, letting out a breath at the heat that encompassed him; no matter how many times he did this, he would never get over the heat of a lover surrounding him. He slid in easily, not only due to the lubrication, but to Natsuki’s training over the years. Feeling Syo’s eagerness he wasted no time in starting his movements, starting slow but speeding up at the smaller boy’s insistence.

Syo let himself cry out, load moans and gasps falling from his lips. He had been trained for years to let his voice flow, and let his pleasure be known; he didn’t try to muffle anything, simply let his voice echo, and in turn helped the other boys feel less embarrassed about making noise themselves.

The room was suddenly filled with moans, some deep and some high, some were breathy, while other were perfectly controlled.

Ren smiled at the small boy; of course he knew how to pleasure a partner, but being able to show a partner that they were enjoying such acts was a talent in itself, and Syo had it down to an art. 

Across the room Otoya was still asleep, but his partner had moved to brighter, more conscious prospects.

Tokiya was sandwiched between Masato and Natsuki, his shaft impaling Masato against the wall, while he himself was impaled on Natsuki’s length. Tokiya’s jaw was clenched in pain, determined not to cry out in pain. Before tonight Tokiya had been a complete virgin, but although he’d lost that virginity, he had still never experience being the submissive in bed. Unfortunately for him, both Masato and Shinomiya believed in being experienced in both submissive and dominant positions, and weren’t about to let him off so easily. As such, he stood between said boys, the heat and pressure around his shaft the only relief from the burn that accompanied such a stretch.

Fed up with waiting, Natsuki began to move, slowly pulling out of the boy before pushing back in, taking things slow. Tokiya gave a muffled gasp at the movement, literally shaking with the effort of not screaming, while Masato was grateful for the friction; he was becoming bored: Virgins were only fun when writhing below you making cute puppy noises, otherwise they’re simply slow and unconfident. Masato and Shinomiya were both thinking along the same lines, but both were too conscious of Tokiya’s feelings to mention anything; things may be more fun with just the two of them, but neither of them were bullies. Tokiya didn’t deserve to be shot down for lack experience, all that was left to do, was build that experience to a suitable level.

To their surprise, Tokiya rammed forward, thrusting his hips into the stoic boy in front of him, brushing against his prostate and tearing a gasp from his lips. He could tell that he was being pitied, and he was far too proud to simply stand there and bring down their good moods.

As he thrust again, Masato ground his hips into him in appreciation, letting a moan fall from his lips, encouraging the boy. Natsuki also began pushing into him faster, setting the example. He let out a laugh as he hit Tokiya’s prostate and the boy’s legs buckled; Natsuki caught him, anticipating this, but Masato growled at the loss of friction. Again they started, thrusting in time.

Masato sat back and enjoyed the feelings; they were rather slower and not as hard as he was used to, but then a change of pace every now and then never hurt. Natsuki on the other hand was having fun teaching Tokiya how to dominate, his caring nature happy for the boy who was finding his feet. Secretly he was happy that Tokiya had turned out more dominant than submissive; he enjoyed teaching, it was a whole other ball game to training.

Through his growing confidence Tokiya leaned his head back, finding Natsuki’s mouth for the first time, surprised at how assured the blond’s movements were. Masato, feeling left out, clasped onto his neck, trailing open mouthed kisses along his bared throat, grazing his teeth against his Adam’s apple, smirking with satisfaction when Tokiya reached up to twine a hand through his hair.

Masato flicked his glance over the red head, still lying unconscious on the bed, _Honestly, he’s the one who writes the letters, yet he falls asleep after the first round._

The skimmed the room for Ren, who he found ramming mercilessly into the petite boy below him, having the time of his life, though it was apparent that Ren was losing stamina.

Ren was covered in a layer of sweat, the cool air hitting the moisture, creating a distinct contrast to the heat radiating from his body. Syo too was glistening with sweat, his hair plastered to his face, hand slipping over the toned man rocking to and fro above him. They were both close to their climax, Ren holding out by sheer determination as he fought to break the cute boy below him. Syo was certainly trained well, they’d been going for a long time, and still he held fast. Ren picked up the pace, aware that he could only keep such a pace for so long, hoping that it would be enough.

A bead of sweat rolled down Ren’s back, a drop falling from his chin, glistening as it flew through the air.

Finally, Syo broke, his stomach tightening as the heat that had pooled there escaped, flying through the air to land on Ren’s flat stomach, screaming in ecstasy. Ren sighed with relief, which turned into a groan as he allowed himself to reach completion, his orgasm shaking them both as he released inside the small boy.

Sleepily they closed their eyes, arms wrapped around each other as they slept off their orgasms.

Nearby Masato grunted his completion, still pushed up against the wall as Tokiya and Shinomiya fought to the last, until Tokiya gave way to the euphoria of his situation. Shinomiya let himself go, allowing the pressure form Tokiya’s clenching insides to drive him to completion, spilling his seed inside the teen.

Peeking over Tokiya’s shoulder, Natsuki noticed Masato’s dilemma, chuckling at the situation, “I think you ought to free Masato now, Toki-chan, he looks like he’s about to fall asleep.”

Tokiya started as he was pulled from his thoughts, surprised to find Masato still impaled on his cock, “Oh... uh, sorry.”

He slipped out of the blue haired boy, helping Natsuki to place him next to Syo and Ren, where he instinctively wrapped his arms around the smaller of the two, joining the embrace.

“Ho? You’re still conscious after that even being a virgin? That’s pretty impressive.”

“I...I don’t think I’m ready for another round yet...” replied Tokiya unsure.

 “Now that _would_ be impressive,” chuckled Natsuki cheerily, “no, I was thinking more along the lines of little Otoya over there, he’s waking up see?” Natsuki motioned at the boy who was groggily looking around, looking thoroughly lost.

They walked over to the red head, Natsuki crawling over the bed to grip his wrists, pulling them above his head, motioning for Tokiya to begin.

Tokiya stood there like a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide, “You want _me_ to?” he asked incredulously, “Why me?”

“Hmmm? Isn’t that obvious Toki-chan? I already know how to do it, you on the other hand need to learn, this is the perfect opportunity!”

“Uhh....” trailed Tokiya, not sure where to begin.

“Aren’t you cute,” cooed Natsuki, “Why don’t you start with the basics” he suggested, sliding a hand to wrap around Otoya’s cock, stroking teasingly up and down, chuckling as Otoya thrust into his touch.

Tokiya steadied himself, leaning forward to take Otoya into his hand, grimacing at the chafe that followed, trying again, he licked his hand before wrapping it around Otoya’s shaft, slowly pumping up and down.

“Very good Toki-chan, but I already knew you could do that, I saw it earlier,” confided Natsuki, amused by the blush that crept up Tokiya’s neck, “Why not try using your mouth?”

The dark haired boy swallowed, grateful for some form of direction from the blond.

Tentatively he took the flesh into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as he increased the suction, encouraged by the load moan that escaped the red head. He moved his head down lower, gagging as Otoya thrust into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

He glowered at the red haired boy.

“It’s not his fault,” scolded Natsuki, “if you take things too slow... well it’s like if I were inside of you, but only moved very slowly, you’d be impatient too.”

Tokiya felt a pang of guilt, he hadn’t thought of that. He sped up, bobbing up and down, flirting with his gag reflex; Natsuki trailed his free hand up to Otoya’s nipples, teasing and tweaking them to hardened peaks.

Ren and Syo woke to Otoya’s scream as he released into Tokiya’s mouth, passing out mid orgasm.

Tokiya withdrew from Otoya’s shaft, choking on the fluid, surprised by the comforting touch as Natsuki pat his back in sympathy.

“Already?” he managed between coughs, fighting to regulate his breathing.

Natsuki giggled gleefully, “Now you’re getting the hang of it!” he proclaimed, “maybe after this you’ll stop round my room sometime, you can have some fun with our box of toys,” he offered, “I’m sure Syo wouldn’t mind you experimenting a little, finding your dominance.”

Tokiya flushed, he hadn’t thought of that, but the prospect sounded rather appealing, “let me get back to you on that” was all he said before launching himself at the blond, latching onto his earlobe, running his tongue over the flesh.

Natsuki gasped in shock at the unexpected action before breaking the contact to meet Tokiya’s mouth in an open mouthed kiss.

“How endearing Toki-chan,” sang Ren from the foot of the bed where he and Syo had relocated, and were enjoying the sight, “you’re really cut out for this, aren’t you? Just a little direction and you’re already making your own moves, I’m impressed.”

Tokiya half glared at the blond, unsure whether he was being teased or complimented.

“It’s true,” agreed Syo, “you’re quite a find, a little practise and you’ll be a real catch.”

Tokiya’s glare softened; he still wasn’t sure if he were being teased or complimented, but either way he felt flattered.

“Back to reality now Toki-chan!” chirped Natsuki by his ear, wrapping his arms around Tokiya’s shoulders. Or so Tokiya had thought it was Natsuki, but upon seeing the surprise on Ren and Syo’s faces, he turned to find Otoya clasped around his shoulders.

They sat there in shock for a moment before all three blonds smiled, happy with the two virgin’s progress.

Natsuki joined the hug, wrapping his long arms around Otoya’s back, linking the three of them together. He planted a chaste kiss on Otoya’s shoulder, sliding his hand to meet Tokiya’s cock.

Ren and Syo glanced at each other, sharing a look as two identically cheeky smiles spread over their faces. Natsuki pulled away, reaching for Otoya instead, while Syo replaced his hand, smiling when a much larger hand covered his own. Otoya’s mewled in his ear, dusting pink over Tokiya’s cheeks, while Otoya was too far gone to care. Casually the two bonds leaned in together, ignoring Tokiya’s fractured protests. Their tongues met, sliding over the heated flesh. Syo trailed his tongue along the underside of Tokiya’s cock before taking the tip into his mouth, dancing his tongue around the slit while Ren payed attention to the shaft,  suckling patches along the flesh, his tongue pressing firmly against the flesh as he swished it around.

Tokiya was half thrashing in pure bliss, only just stopping his violent bucks into Syo’s mouth, eyes screwed shut, hips shaking with the effort, small thrusts escaping his control.

He clenched the bed sheets tightly with one hand, the other pressed firmly against his mouth, muffling his moans, fractured gasps escaping.

“...I was going to tell you that that’s not cute Toki-chan, but honestly, it is rather cute, how much our mouths affect you, how you cling to your pride. You may try to hide your voice, but your body isn’t telling lies, “Ren informed the pop star, a glint to his eyes as he returned to the swollen flesh.

“Hmm... well it is cute, but listen to Otoya, he’s right by your ear, listen to the sound he’s making. Those are the kind of sounds that men like in bed, you should let us hear you.” recommended Syo before he also returned the task at hand.

Tokiya turned his face to the side, trying to hide his expression as a loud moan slipped through his fingers, his back arching into their touch, shuddering as he felt both boys chuckle, the vibration reverberating along his sensitive flesh.

Behind him a howl of pleasure split through the room, warm fluid landing on his back as the red head came, passing out against Natsuki, who made himself comfortable, Otoya fast asleep in his arms.

Tokiya was completely gone, his hand still pressed against his mouth, but fingers spread, doing nothing to muffle the screams he sent to the ceiling, releasing his orgasm into Syo’s waiting mouth, who swallowed dutifully, before falling back against Otoya and Natsuki, unconscious.

The two blonds released his cock, sitting up to survey the damage: Masato lay sleeping across the room, Otoya and Tokiya were passed out against each other, wrapped in Natsuki’s nurturing arms. The curly haired boy seemed content to spend the rest of the night acting as a pillow for the boys, his maternal side showing through.

“Huh, guess we’re the only ones left” observed Syo.

“Looks like it” agreed Ren, leaning down for an open mouthed kiss, which Syo leant into greedily, “let’s end it with a bang,” he suggested with a wink, wrapping his arms around the small boy.

“Heh, let’s see if you’re really capable of ending with a bang,” Syo challenged, re-engaging the kiss, preparing for an orgasm to end it all. 


End file.
